


29292929

by fantasybubble



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 20:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasybubble/pseuds/fantasybubble





	29292929

#ooc

徐一宁看到任豪和另一个男人在巷口接吻的时候，下意识逃走了。  
原本乐于撞见任豪所有秘密的徐一宁，第一次感觉到了慌张，因为这个秘密不是他想要知道的。直到他趴在窗台看到任豪进了楼道，那颗忽上忽下的心才开始趋于平静。徐一宁一边发呆一边把自己同那个男人做对比，自己好像没他高没他壮，男人抱住任豪的腰的时候任豪几乎被覆盖了起来，徐一宁记得任豪说过他最需要的是安全感。

啊，这怎么赢啊。  
徐一宁直挺挺地倒在床上，盯着墙上那支蜘蛛侠壁灯，那是任豪送给他的高中入学礼物。  
“祝我们这个徐一宁小朋友，高中生活一帆风顺。”任豪一只手拿着礼物，站在徐一宁家门口，用着老套的祝福语表达最诚挚的祝福。徐一宁很开心，拉着任豪的胳膊往自己房间里走，他对任豪说：“哥哥和我一起把灯装上！”

现在这个红色的壁灯突兀地被固定在墙上，和蓝白色的房间过于格格不入了。徐一宁从没觉得这个灯扎眼，今天却怎么看怎么不顺眼，他想把它摘掉，但它摘不掉了，就算硬生生扯下来也会在光洁完整的淡蓝墙面上留下痕迹。徐一宁知道他就算把房子都拆了也缓解不了现在的不适感，唯一的解铃人就是系铃人，他还是要找任豪。徐一宁推开家门走到对门门口的时候，任豪刚好推开门。  
“宁宁？我刚好要去叫你呢，过来吃饭吧。”任豪腰上还系着围裙，对着徐一宁说完便转身进了家里。

徐一宁看着任豪腰上的蝴蝶结，脑海里浮现的是那个男人在巷口圈住任豪的腰，然后低下头和他轻吻的画面，徐一宁觉得苦涩的很，他想拒绝今天和任豪一起吃饭，可是又舍不得看到任豪失望的样子。

“我真挺活该的。”徐一宁想，“我怎么就这么喜欢哥哥呢。”

任豪今天特意做了鸡蛋饼，上次徐一宁做失败了念念叨叨了好几天，他想着今天做个好吃的改天再教徐一宁做鸡蛋饼，可是徐一宁今天看起来胃口不好，只是用筷子戳了戳饼就没再动口。  
“怎么了宁宁？”任豪关切地问到。  
“没事。”徐一宁努力按耐住情绪，“吃不太下而已。哥我们直接去书房吧，今天还要问你圆的题目呢。” 

微黄的纸张上陈列着一个又一个圆，任豪坐在徐一宁的身边，手指握着笔在纸上刷刷地写着公式，徐一宁一个字都没看进去，只是盯着任豪游走的手指。为什么呢？他心心念念的哥哥，这时候分明坐在他身边，可他不知道他的哥哥现在心在哪里浮动。

“哥哥有喜欢的人了吗。”徐一宁用极其肯定的语气说着疑问句。  
“怎么了宁宁？”  
“我看见哥下午在巷口和人接吻了。”  
任豪愣愣地看着徐一宁，思绪随着笔尖一同停滞，他没想到会被徐一宁撞见，但是他也不急着解释，只是淡淡地笑了一下说：“他是我喜欢的人。”  
“那哥爱他吗？”  
“他只是我喜欢的人。”  
“那哥哥喜欢我吗？”  
“当然喜欢。”

徐一宁像是得到了什么准许，忽然站起身居高临下地抓着任豪的肩膀问：  
“只要是哥哥喜欢的人都能得到哥的吻是吗？”  
说完便低下头吻住了任豪的嘴唇。与想象中的触感不同，任豪的嘴唇有些干涩，口腔里满满的都是刚才喝下的柠檬水的酸涩味。徐一宁用舌头撬开了任豪的牙关，任豪变得紧张起来，伸出手抓着徐一宁的胳膊想要推开，奈何他看着陪伴的弟弟已经长大了，小小少年已经有了成熟男人的身型，任豪发现自己竟然完全被压制住了。  
“宁宁...等一下。”任豪努力挤出几个字想要叫停，可是徐一宁却更用力地吮吸任豪的嘴唇，舌尖在任豪的虎牙上反复刮擦，直到感觉到了疼痛才放开了他。徐一宁的舌尖痛到发麻，任豪的嘴唇也因为过于用力的亲吻变得红肿，小小的房间里只剩下他们不规律的呼吸声。

“宁宁...”任豪先开了口，“你怎么了？”  
这个激烈痛苦的亲吻实在是来得突然，他只觉得自己被徐一宁审视了一番，只是徐一宁看起来很难过，他竟然下意识先去安慰他心尖儿上的乖弟弟。  
“哥真的喜欢我吗？”徐一宁盯着任豪的眼睛问。  
“喜欢。”  
“你知道我说的是什么喜欢。”  
“宁宁，我...”任豪刚要解释，徐一宁却打断了他：  
“哥喜欢我，可我最喜欢的是哥哥。哥哥怎么可以丢下我，和其他人在巷口那么亲密的接吻呢？”

徐一宁想起他逃回家的时候是什么感受，心被不知名的手捏紧了，连呼吸都有些困难，他现在觉得不公平，倾注在任豪身上的感情忽然没有了出口。

“宁宁，你还小。”沉默了很久的任豪叹了一口气，他看着徐一宁闪着光的眼睛，不舍得让徐一宁在自己身上付诸他认为是不值得的感情。  
“你什么都不知道！”徐一宁眼角变得湿润。比起愤怒，积攒了很久的委屈才是眼角这些亮晶晶液体的人来源。明确地知道任豪绝对不会拒绝自己，占有欲发作的徐一宁只想着100%拥有任豪，所以他站起身来把任豪推到了靠在房间最右边的床上，只要他抬起头就能发现固定在墙上的那只美队的壁灯。  
徐一宁压在任豪身上两手紧紧捧住任豪的脸，低声说：“哥现在眼里只能有我。”

你的心里没有我，我只想你眼里有我就好。  
徐一宁这一次选择温柔地对待任豪，先是唇与唇轻柔地触碰，然后再是舌头，他地扫过了任豪每一颗牙齿，那些整齐与不整齐的牙齿与舌苔上细细密密的味蕾接触，残存的柠檬水苦涩味传到了徐一宁的口腔中。他放开了任豪的脸，手逐渐下移到任豪的腰间，手指探进任豪松松垮垮的运动裤里揉捏着柔软的臀瓣肉，再顺着弧线滑到了藏在臀缝中的洞口。任豪皱起了眉，从嘴角边漏出了一声呻吟，随即被羞耻感覆盖，他推着徐一宁的胳膊表示不满。  
“哥已经和他做过了吗？”徐一宁抬起头紧张地看着任豪。  
“...当然没有。”任豪不好意思地回答道。  
徐一宁松了一口气，紧紧抱着任豪，把头埋在任豪的肩窝里使劲嗅着。“哥哥是我的。”他含含糊糊地说着。任豪整个身体都在泛着迷离地红色，刚才徐一宁那个长久的吻生涩却认真，任豪分明感受到了身体因为情绪的起伏变得奇怪，恰巧徐一宁手还不老实，一直在后穴处打转。  
“宁...宁宁。别...那里不能的。”  
徐一宁变本加厉地“欺负”任豪，食指反复在穴口摩擦着，直到感受到了那里开始变得濡湿。原来任豪地身体这么敏感，徐一宁的手指已经伸进了后穴里开始搅弄。他抓起任豪挡在眼睛手放在了自己的裆部，对任豪说：“哥哥帮帮我。”  
任豪顺从地开始上下抚摸着徐一宁的那根，少年经不起什么挑逗很快就硬了起来，任豪隔着薄薄的内裤感受到了肉棒在他手里变得粗大，他一边忍耐着后穴的快感，一边对着勃起的徐一宁束手无策。徐一宁怕自己可能会直接she在任豪的抚摸下，急忙掏出自己的那根，把任豪裤子脱了下来，慌乱中对准了任豪的后穴cha了进去。

或许是润滑做的不够，也可能是两人都是第一次，徐一宁卡在一半就进不去了，任豪的穴实在是太紧，他怕弄疼哥哥，于是只好继续亲吻任豪。过了一会儿任豪整个人开始放松，徐一宁托着任豪的腰把自己的那根再送进去了一些。  
“宁宁，痛。”任豪被胀痛感激出了眼泪，摇着头说，“我们不要了好不好。”  
徐一宁吻去了任豪的眼泪，身下的动作却没有停止前进，直到整根没入的时候他才撑起身体开始抽cha。只有他们身体交融的时候，徐一宁才觉得拥有了安全感，那些复杂苦涩的情绪才有了出口。他越cha越用力，越抱越紧，仿佛要把他们两个人完全融合在一起才好。任豪断断续续地呻吟着，喊着“宁宁”，他知道这样不好，可是徐一宁带着炙热的感情和身体撞进他的身心的时候，比起负罪感，喜悦与感动的情绪占了上风，原本他就摸不清自己的心到底在哪里可以落地，徐一宁是最特别的那个人，最想要永远陪伴和保护的人，他占据了他心里最柔软的一块，当徐一宁和他亲密接触的时候，他是欣慰的。

徐一宁感觉自己快she了，于是加快了抽查的速度，他一边挺进一边低声吼着：“哥哥根本不知道我有多爱你！” 随即泄在了任豪的深处。

“你也不知道。”任豪抬起手抱着徐一宁，在他的耳边轻声诉说着。


End file.
